I Missed You, Terribly
by sheiksleopardthong
Summary: Female!Link/Zelda  We've technically never met before, and yet I have seven years worth of you inside of me.  Let's start again.


Helloeverypony! This was a prompt on the Zelda kink meme:

"Female!Link/Zelda. AU where Link has always been female, and whether that affects the dynamics of his relationship with Zelda... preferably ?" - Anonymous

And so this is what I came up with. Enjoy!

I Missed You, Terribly

Link approached Zelda, who turned around to see the othergirlfrom across the courtyard. Zelda was noticeably surprised but said nothing as Link stopped at the base of the small concrete stair.

"You remember too," the green-clad girl said, seeing the seven years' worth of knowledge in the Princess' blue eyes. Zelda nodded before she broke, collapsing into Link's arms and heaving great, terrible sobs.

"Shh," Link said, sitting them both down on the grass. "It's over. We're safe now," she murmured gentle reassurances to the Princess until she regained her composure and sat up, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

Something bugged Zelda though, something she should have noticed earlier.

"Where's Navi?"

Link looked down, her own tears threatening to spill out. "She left," she whispered, barely audible. "I'm going to find her," Link said, feeling her strength come back at the thought of doing something useful.

"You're leaving," Zelda gasped.

Link nodded. "I'm sorry. I'll be back, I promise." This time it was Zelda who nodded, though she didn't say anything. Link leaned in and placed her lips gently against the Princess', pulling off Zelda's headdress and tangling her fingers through her hair. "I love you," she said when she pulled away, tracing Zelda's jawline with her finger. "I'll never leave you. Not forever."

"I know. I love you too," Zelda pulled Link into another kiss. One that was filled with more passion than their nine-year-old bodies should have been able to contain, filled with longing and regret and apologies and forgiveness and need.

And Link got up. And Link walked away.

And Link came back.  
>But it had been six years.<p>

"Princess?"

Zelda turned to the guard who had addressed her. "What is it?"

"There's a girl here. She says you're waiting for her?"

Zelda was expecting no one that day, and so knew exactly who it was. She couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face (very unlady-like, she knew. Her father would surely scold her for it later) as she practically ran up to theman.

"Take her to my chambers. I'll be waiting there," she said before bolting off to her room.

It didn't take long for the guard to return, a tall, blonde girl following him.

"Thank you. Leave us. We are not to be disturbed," Zelda said, not looking at her visitor. Finally, when themanclosed the door and his retreating footsteps faded away, Zelda flung herself into Link's arms. "You're home," she whispered into the othergirl's shoulder before looking up at those beautiful blue eyes.

Link smiled and leaned down, pulling Zelda close and kissing her. Both of them had dreamed of this day when they could embrace again and neither of them was going to spoil it.

"How was your journey?" Zelda asked, leading Link to her bed.

"I hate time travel," Link responded, pinning Zelda down and kissing down her neck.

"I'm not quite sure if that answers my ahhh," Zelda was cut off by Link's mouth sucking on a tender spot on her throat.

Link didn't stop, herhandsquickly unlaced Zelda's corset with terrifying precision and she only let her mouth detach from Zelda's collarbone to lift the Princess' blouse off. Once that was accomplished Link worked her way to Zelda's growing breasts rather quickly.

Zelda had to clasp herhandsover her mouth when Link took a nipple between her teeth, afraid of alerting someone by accident.

"I love you so much," Zelda gasped, her body getting hotter and hotter by the second.

Link ceased her efforts long enough to look Zelda directly in the eyes. "I love you too," she said. "I love you so much; you don't even know what you do to me."

Zelda sat up and leaned over to Link. "Probably the same thing you do to me," she said, leaning in for another kiss. Zelda pulled Link's hat off and quickly relieved the adventurer of her tunic and undershirt as well, kissing her and molesting her breasts enthusiastically. Zelda pushed forward, letting Link lay on the bed, effectively taking control.

Link let her, happy to allow Zelda to touch her.

The Princess kissed Link down her stomach to her navel, dipping her tongue in, just to see if she'd get a reaction.

Link giggled a little. Zelda frowned. A thought came to her, though, and Zelda pulled on Link's tights, grinning when they slid off, revealing smooth skin, and pretty much the only place on Link's body with no scars.

Zelda received the reaction she wanted: Link gasped and looked at Zelda, eyes clouded with lust.

Link grabbed Zelda's ass and pulled her skirt down roughly. They were even, both only wearing shoes.

Zelda rolled off of the bed and removed her shoes and took her skirt all the way off by herself. Link stood, threw her boots into a corner, and pulled her tights all the way off as well. They stared at each other for a brief moment, both too busy looking at the other to feel any embarrassment about themselves.

Link was the first to move, gently holding Zelda's hand, kissing it, and leading her back to the bed.

Zelda laid her head on the pillows and Link crawled on top of her. She began kissing Zelda's thighs. The tops, the outside and finally the insides. But she moved downwards, pulling Zelda's legs up and kissing the back of her knees, then taking Zelda's feet and kissing them, the tops, the bottoms, the ankles. The whole time Zelda shivered, the anticipation getting to her and only making her more horny.

"Link please," Zelda whined.

Link looked up and smiled sweetly, nodding. She came up for another kiss as her hand slid down to Zelda's womanhood. Her fingers gently stroked around the opening, letting them be coated in Zelda's fluids. She slowly stuck a finger into Zelda, letting the Princess get used to the feeling before wiggling her finger around, massaging the smooth walls. Once she had Zelda squirming and making the most amazing sounds, Link added another finger, scissoring and going deeper. It wasn't until she inserted a third finger, though, that Zelda moaned.

This time she didn't even try to stop the sound flooding from her mouth. Whatever Link had found, it felt amazing and Zelda didn't care if they were caught anymore. She just wanted Link to hit that spot again.

Link did, realising that she'd found the pleasure spot she'd only ever heard about. Her mouth claimed Zelda's again, letting Zelda moan straight into Link.

Zelda could feel the pressure building and Link knew what was happening as the Princess' moans grew louder and closer together, her breath coming out in ragged gasps.

Finally Link raked her fingers over Zelda's pleasure centre and Zelda's mind went white, her body arching up into Link, her body shaking and spasming all the way from her jaw to the tips of her toes. She called Link's name and fell back on the bed, feeling the duvet stick to her sweaty body.

Link removed her fingers and licked them clean, not finding the taste unpleasant. She then helped Zelda under the covers and joined her, leaning her head on Zelda's shoulder.

"What about you?" Zelda asked, though she looked as if she was about to fall asleep.

"Next time," Link kissed Zelda's forehead and smiled as they fell asleep together, and not for the last time.


End file.
